Forever and a Day
by Thoughtful.Memories
Summary: A FanFic in process. All it is so far is a bunch of humor. XD I will write more upon request! OCs so far include: Kaede and her little Moja and Sachi.


1**The Beginning**

"Sanzoooooooooo! When are we gonna get there?! I'm starving back here!" Goku complained before getting hit in the head.

"Would you shut up?! You've been complaining about the same thing for the past two hours!" Gojyo stood up and yelled down at him. "We just ate not too long ago!"

"I swear I'll kick your ass!"

"I'd like to see you try you dumb shit."

"Shut up before I kill you both!" Sanzo yelled over the two. It was always the same and it was really pushing him over the edge...not like it never did. "How can you tune them out?" He asked Hakkai once he sat back down and placed his face in his hands.

Hakkai paused for a moment before smiling and shrugging. "I don't."

A agitated grumbling noise came from Sanzo then there was silence...for once in what seemed like forever. Just then the sound of another engine approaching caught everyone's attention, all four heads turning around to look behind them.

"That's odd. First time I've seen anyone else since we left, riding a motor powered vehicle."

"Maybe they have food!"

"Stupid monkey." Gojyo pushed Goku back down into his seat with a giant shove.

"Heyyy! What was that for, you perverted water sprite?!"

"I don't feel any negative energy coming from it..." Sanzo simply turned back around, loosing interest.

Gojyo's eyes followed the motorcycle as it came up beside the Jeep, the two rider's now visible. The driver lifted a hand and brought two fingers up to their forehead then pulled them away in a sort of greeting and the second threw a peace sign over to them before turning their attention back ahead of them and revving the engine. The vehicle responded by popping up off the ground in a wheely then sped off ahead of them then was eventually out of sight.

"Mannnn. Why don't we have a cool bike like that?" Goku said as he sat back and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well first of all a jeep is the best Hakuryu can do and not to mention we all wouldn't be able to fit on just motorcycle." Hakkai replied simply with his usual smile.

"Those were...girls. I just know it!"

"Yeah right. You're probably just imagining that because you haven't been able to get laid." Goku said with a smirk on his face.

"Why you good-for-nothing pain in the ass!" Gojyo said furiously before wrapping his hands around Goku's throat and began to shake him angrily in an attempt to strangle him.

"I thought I told you to shut up!!!" Sanzo turned around and slapped both of them, leaving a huge red mark on each of their faces.

_**One Hour Later**_

"I believe we have finally arrived, gentlemen." Hakkai said once the town was finally coming into view. Soon enough they were among the single colored buildings.

"FOOD!!!!!!!!" Goku screamed once he spotted the seemingly hundreds of venders selling a large variety of food and other goodies. He was just about to jump out of the car when Gojyo made sure he stayed in his spot by holding the collar of his shirt.

"Now, aren't you a little young to be considering suicide?"

"Let me gooooo!"

Hakkai pulled the Jeep to a stop once they reached the local inn, Hakuryu transforming back into his normal form once everyone was out.

"Not much of a eye-catcher is it?" Gojyo commented as he pulled out a cigarette and placed it in his mouth just on the edge of his lips. He quickly pulled out his lighter and lit it then put it back into his pocket.

"Sanzooooooo! I need food!" Goku complained before rocking side to side then falling over onto the ground. "Fooooooood..." He groaned in a soft voice that gave off a hint of weakness.

"Don't die on me now you stupid monkey! I'll get whatever you want. Just hang in there!"

"In that case I'll have–" Goku sat up in his normal fashion and was attending to list everything he felt like eating at the moment but was soon back on the ground with Sanzo's foot on top on his head.

"Why do I put up with you? You really aren't worth my time." Sanzo held his banishing gun in the direction of Goku's head. Sure he had made this threat a million times but never once had he actually taken the steps to shooting the little nuisance.

"You guys are too much, I swear. We'll never get a room at this rate." Hakkai said before walking briskly into the inn. A loud, angry sigh came from Sanzo before he took his foot off Goku's head then walked in after Hakkai.

"Hey! Wait up!" Goku jumped up and ran in, leaving Gojyo still standing outside who rolled his eyes then walked in as well, but stopped once he got in when he spotted two girls walking down a hallway that led to an area of rooms. _Hmmm...They seem oddly familiar. _He thought to himself but decided to let it go.

"So are there any rooms open?"

"Yes, but only one. Think we could all fit?"

"I'd rather die."

"Awwww, c'mon Sanzo! It'll be fun!" With a large amount of reluctance Sanzo handed over the card the temple had given him to pay for all their needs to Hakkai.

"Okay. So we're in the last room down that hallway." Hakkai pointed in the direction as he handed the golden card back to Sanzo.

"This better work..." Sanzo mumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest and followed behind the other three down the hallway to the room. When they reached it they found two girls standing at their assigned door trying with all of their might to get it to open with the key they were given.

"Having trouble finding your room?" Hakkai finally asked, taking a step toward them. The taller one turned around to face them as the seemingly younger one continued yanking at the door.

"Open up you stupid thing!" She yelled at it before finally giving up and kicking it with her foot.

"Perhaps you four are the ones who need help. This is our room."

"What?! No it isn't! We just paid for it!"

"What are you talking about?! We just paid for this room about five minutes ago!"

"I sw–" Goku was quickly cut off as Gojyo slapped his hand over his mouth to shut him up.

"But how can you have the room–" Hakkai jumped as Gojyo smacked his hand over his mouth as well. Both his and Goku began to struggle against his grasp but were unsuccessful.

"Don't mind them. They don't mean any harm." Gojyo said as he offered her a charming smile but fell on the ground as Sanzo hit him on the head with his fan.

"I suggest you save your breath if you cherish your life."

"Now, now. Maybe we could just share the room?" Hakkai said thoughtfully, trying to approach the situation is a more...subtle way than blowing eachother's brains out.

"Are you kidding me?! We could barely fit four of us in there!"

"Are you saying we're FAT?!"

"No! That's totally not what I meant!"

"I think it is...and I say you're dead!" Sachi pulled out her gun and pointed it at Goku so it was aiming for his forehead.

"Now, now. Don't get so uptight. I would love to room with two beautiful ladies such as yourselves."

"Perv..." Sachi crossed her arms and turned her back to Gojyo.

"Oh come on! Not you too!" Gojyo exhaled sadly before glaring over at Goku. "You brainwashed them into hating me you twisted little monkey faggot!"

"What? Now you're blaming this one me you dumb shit water sprite?!" Sanzo had to hold himself back from shooting every last one of them and instead walked over to the door and lifted his foot off the ground, kicking it open and walking in.

"Well...I guess that's one way to get in." Hakkai said with a slight laugh as he stroked Hakuryu who had just landed on his shoulder. He made a small squeaky noise then looked over towards the spot Kaede had been standing in. Just then Sachi stopped yelling and looked around with a puzzled expression.

"Kaede? Kaede?! Kaede!!!!!!!" She said in a somewhat worried manner before dashing down the hallway and outside to search for her cousin.

"Kaede, hm? A sexy name for a sexy woman." Gojyo said as he lit another cigarette.

"Shut up you perverted kappa!"

"Hmpf...and I thought I was going to have to take drastic measures to get those girls out of the way."

"Now, now. They weren't that bad." Hakkai said from where he was standing, looking out of the single window in the room.

"Food...food...foooood..." Goku dragged his feet into the room and fell face first into one of the two beds in the room. The word 'food' continuing to come out of his mouth but in a more muffled sound.

"Come on, Goku. I'll take you to go get something." Hakkai held his hand out towards Sanzo but didn't bother to look at him, waiting for the golden card to be placed in his hand once again. Once he had it he walked out with the now energized Goku.

"At least now it's quiet..." Gojyo said as he jumped onto the bed Sanzo wasn't already occupying and blew out a stream of smoke from the side of his mouth.

"Rule number one: Don't talk to me. Rule number two: Give me a cigarette or I'll blast your brains." Sanzo pulled out his trusty gun once again and pointed it towards Gojyo as he stared out the window.

"You are such a bull shitter." But Gojyo threw one at him as he heard the gun make a small clicking noise as Sanzo cocked it.

**_Four Hours Later_...**

Everyone except for Hakkai was asleep on the beds snoring away in their little dream lands. What were they dreaming of, you ask? Goku was dreaming of food pilled on top of food that stretched as far as the eye could see, Gojyo was dreaming of beautiful women, and Sanzo...we'll just say it was rather disturbing. Hakkai sighed as he continued to stare up at the full moon. After a few minutes he heard the door open and the older girl from earlier who he assumed was Kaede stumbled in followed by the younger one who he still didn't know the name of.

"You just _had_ to go out and get wasted didn't you?" Sachi said in a lecturing whisper but Kaede was paying no attention. She was too busy focusing on getting over to Hakkai across the room.

"Hey, handsome. Wanna come to my place?" At that moment she passed out and fell on the floor, causing Gojyo to wake up and left a shocked expression on Hakkai's face, but it didn't seem to disturb Sanzo at all amazingly.

"Oh come on...I was having a great dream..." Gojyo said in a dazed out tone.

"Are you just going to sit there or are you going to help us?" Sachi said as she struggled with Hakkai to get Kaede onto the bed Gojyo was on.

"A peace offering?" He asked once he was more awake and could actually see what was going on around him.

"Gojyo...for once in your life could you not think about sex?" Hakkai exclaimed as he snatched the cigarette out of Gojyo's mouth he had just lit.

"Who said that's all I think about?" Gojyo stretched his arms out and yawned, catching Sachi glaring at him.

"Listen here. I suggest you watch yourself. I'm not in the mood to deal with..._perverts_ like you!" Sachi exclaimed before turning her attention back to Kaede who seemed to be sleeping.

"If you don't mind my asking, who exactly are you two?"

"I'm Sachi and this is my cousin Kaede." She replied simply as she sat down on a chair with a sigh.

"I see. Well I'm Hakkai and this one here is Gojyo. The two over there sleeping are Sanzo and Goku."

"Yeah...and if you'll excuse me." Gojyo said as he closed his eyes and fell back onto the bed and almost immediately began snoring again.

"Yes...I would like a meat pie..." Goku rolled over and fell onto the floor with a thump but failed to even flinch.

"I'm quite ashamed sometimes to say we travel together." Hakkai said with a small chuckle as Kaede's eyes blinked a few times before opening and she sat up.

"Wait...where am I?" Kaede asked in a confused tone as she glanced around then all of a sudden fell back onto the bed and went back to sleep. Hakkai glanced over at Sachi to see that she had already fallen asleep on the chair.

_**The Next Morning**_

"Ugggghhhhh...my head..." Kaede groaned as she sat up from the bed with her hand on her head. "What happened?"

"So you finally decided to wake up." Hakkai said with a smile and Kaede glanced around seeing that everyone was already up and gone somewhere with the exception of Sachi and Hakkai.

"You decided to go out and get wasted..." Sachi said in an unamused tone from the chair she had slept in that night. "Then you managed to find your way here and pass out."

"I feel like shit..." Kaede stood up and stumbled forward slightly but managed to catch herself before she fell over.

"Then you got raped." Sachi said as if it was nothing new. Hakkai fell forward and spit out the tea he had been drinking.

"WHAT?!?!?!" Kaede fell face first onto the other bed after tripping for about the thousandth time.

"Just kidding. You should have seen your face!" Sachi almost fell out of her chair herself from laughing so hard. Hakkai cleared his throat and ran a hand through his hair with an exasperated sigh.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Why do you care?" Sachi eyed him curiously but was quickly distracted when she spotted a zig-zagging form with arms outstretched heading straight for her.

"You're so dead when I get over there!!!!" Kaede shouted in a muffled voice when she tripped once again and was face first on the floor.

"And Moja is probably dying of hunger..."

"WHAT?! You didn't feed him?!" Kaede jumped to her feet in panic, all of a sudden becoming completely sober.

"Are you forgetting that..._thing _hates me?" Sachi crossed her arms and looked over to where Kaede had been standing but had disappeared.

"Awwwww, my poor baby." Kaede said in a motherly tone as she entered the room after a few minutes with, at first glance, seemed like newly sprouted black wings coming from her shoulder blades. Hakkai adjusted his monocle to see that it was actually a small black dragon that looked oddly familiar to Hakuryu. "Fruit please!"

"Oh, yeah. Right." Hakkai fumbled around the small kitchen-like area and finally grabbed hold of an apple. "Hmm...looks like Goku missed one." He tossed the apple to Kaede to eagerly grabbed it and set it front of Moja who gobbled it up in what seemed like a single bite.

Moja made a squeaky noise in comfort as he curled up into a ball no the pillow and fell asleep. Just then the rest of the guys burst into the room along with Hakuryu who flew over to Hakkai and landed on his shoulder.

"Shut up you dumbass!

"I'm a dumbass?! You're the one who started hitting on a _dude_!"

"Don't use that against me! He looked like a chick!"

"You're just trying to come up with a excuse!"

"I swear to god I'll kill you!" Gojyo lunged at Goku, trying to get in a few punches but was stopped at the sound of a gunshot rattling through the ceiling.

"Shut up or you're both dead." Sanzo mumbled then walked past them and sat on a bed, pulling out his pack of cigarettes and putting one in his mouth. Gojyo and Goku stopped in mid-action. Sachi and Kaede looked at each other and started laughing.

"Erm...Welcome back." Hakkai said with a somewhat nervous laugh but no one heard him.

"Well...I guess we'll be heading out." Kaede said as she picked Moja up into her arms who was now wide awake from all the racket.

"Why are you in such a hurry?"

"We have...business to take care of. We can't spare much more time in a simple town such as this."

"Yeah. It's been...entertaining." Sachi said as she walked out of the door after Kaede and gave everyone one last smile before closing the door. It took Gojyo and Goku a good few minutes to notice the two had left.

"Wait...where'd the dames go?" Gojyo asked, glancing around the room.

"They left."

"What?! Just like that?!"

"Seems that way..."

"We're following them." Sanzo mumbled as he stood up and exited the room. Everyone stared in awe then snapped out of the trance and followed him outside.

"And why are we following them, exactly?" Hakkai asked after they had left the town behind and had entered a rather bumpy terrain.

"Shut up and drive." Sanzo said as he closed his eyes and seemed to be falling asleep.

"Yes sir." Hakkai said reluctantly, deep in thought. This was the first time Sanzo had actually suggested they go after someone and it was quite odd.

"Faster."

"Hakuryu can only go so fast, Sanzo."

"I don't care." Hakkai was about to object once again but decided against it and pushed the pedal down farther, bringing them up about 20 notches of the MPH scale. A small squeaking noise came from what seemed to be inside the trunk.

"Hold in there, Hakuryu."

"Hey, Kaede..." Sachi tapped Kaede's shoulder from the back seat of the motorcycle, shouting just loud enough for her to hear.

"What?!" Kaede shouted, attempting to over-talk the wind rushing past them.

"Aren't those the guys from the hotel?"

"Well I'll be damned..." She mumbled to herself as she turned Moja sideways and pulled him to a halt. Moja transformed back to his normal, causing Sachi to fall directly onto her back.

"You stupid bird!" She screamed just as the jeep approached and halted as well.

"Why the hell are you following us?" Kaede asked, her temper rising.

"Fancy meeting you two again." Gojyo said smoothly, getting out of the jeep.

"Stupid perv..." Goku muttered under his breath, Gojyo immediately grabbing his throat.

"I dare you to say that again, chimp."

"Get off me!!" Goku shouted as he punched his knee right where it would hurt.

"DAMN! I'll get you---" Gojyo fell over onto the ground.

"Well...ummmm..."

"It was unintentional. How were we supposed to know you were going this way?" Hakkai looked at him questioningly but then decided to just let it drop.

"Are you trying to piss me off? Cause it's working." Kaede growled back at Sanzo. She was not in the mood to deal with this.

"Now, now. Lets calm down before we blow a gasket." Hakkai said as tried to make peace...as usual.

"I'll show you blowing a gasket." Kaede said through gritted teeth. Gojyo stopped rolling on the ground in pain and stared in astonishment at the comment, Hakkai's face completely priceless. It took Kaede a moment to figure out what was so...disturbing about the comment. "Oh my god!!"

Sachi began laughing but quickly stopped when Kaede sent her a warning glance.


End file.
